Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to a parking lot, and more particularly, to a method and a system for managing a parking lot.
Description of the Related Art
To park a car is often a nightmare for people who live in cities because of the lack of parking spaces. Therefore, commercial parking lots have been developed to solve this problem. However, if a parking lot does not have a secure management system, cars may be still stolen or drivers may still risk of being attacked.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and a system for managing a parking lot to solve these problems.